greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Crazy Train
is the tenth episode of the second season and the 20th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary Jack and Maya are called to treat people stuck in a subway train and discover a potential threat to the passengers and themselves. Meanwhile, Travis, Ben and Dean get pressured into inviting Sullivan to help repaint walls in Travis’ house and come to a surprising conclusion about Sullivan. Full Summary Jack and Dean play foosball. Jack wins and suggests another game. Dean says he's done. Jack says Dean's family pushed dinner, but Jack's trying to reschedule. Jack says he'll take a shift to get out of their way, but Dean says he has to stay for the dinner, too. Maya sees them fighting and watches Jack get upset. Maya knocks on the bathroom down and walks in even though Andy's in the shower. Andy says they need shower boundaries at work and at home. Maya tries to tell her about watching Jack, but Andy starts talking about the open house of her childhood home. It feels like an invasion. Maya knows she's just venting and attempts to shock her because she knows Andy isn't listening. Maya tries to talk to her, but Andy stops her. Maya ignores that and says she's been watching Jack. She thinks Jack still isn't sleeping well. Andy's not concerned, but Maya says she's on Aid Car with him and was glad they didn't have any real medical calls. Shift's over in like 15 minutes. Just then, an Aid Car call comes in. Maya and Jack arrive at the Aid Car and argue over who has to drive. Whoever doesn't drive is in charge of the call. Jack backs off, saying Maya needs the experience more than he does because he's been on countless calls. As they arrive, they get more information. A car stalled and they have a bunch of minor injuries on a subway car. Maya asks if Jack will be okay and he says he will. Travis, Dean, and Ben prepare to go paint Travis's place. Sullivan asks if they have plans and he ends up getting himself invited to help them paint. Jack treats and older woman. After he leaves, Maya checks on her as well. Jack notices that and says she doesn't have to check his work. They move to the next car. In the car, Reese asks how long they'll be because he has a meeting to get to. They prepare to start treating people and asks the injured to raise their hands. Jack goes first to Tenney, while Maya goes to Kenneth, who doesn't need anything, but offers his services as security officer instead. Maya then goes to Will, who's with his father, Harold. Will got injured, but doesn't want to let Maya look at him. Maya asks Will directly and he says fine. Andy keep getting texts from Pruitt about the people who want to buy the house. They watch Kathleen Noonan go to leave. They say she was technically trespassing. She introduces herself as a fire cadet. She just checked out the station to find where she might fit in. She says station 19 is great, but doesn't think it's for her. She's trying to be realistic. The guys in her class are so good. Andy and Vic go to give her a proper tour. Jack treats Neil, who injured his elbow and has a fever. Will has a cough and Maya asks Harold about it and Will's medical history. Harold admits that he doesn't know. Jack treats Sarla, who asks him about Neil. She has a crush on him and wants to know more about him. Will suddenly coughs up blood. Maya notices an international airline tag and asks where they flew in from. They came from Bashran. Maya goes to Jack and says she thinks they're dealing with a contagious disease. They need to lock down the train. Maya radios out their situation. Jack thinks she's overreacting, but she knows there's bird flu in Bashran. They get Dr. Mukerji on the radio, who tells them a new strain may have emerged that's more contagious. A team is on their way and will be there in less than 30 minutes. They have to keep quarantine until then. Jack notices some blood on Maya's neck and wipes it off. Everyone in the car may have been exposed. Jack notices that Neil also has luggage tagged for the same airline. They have two known patients. They only have what's in the kits. Harold comes to ask about Will and Maya says they need to talk to him. Ryan's upset that Pruitt has roped him into doing background checks on the people who put in offers on the house. Pruitt wants to know if there's a criminal who wants to buy his house. He gives Ryan the next name. Kathleen comes into the beanery with them and they see a bandage on her shoulder. She patched the wound herself, but did a bad job. She didn't want anyone else to see that she got hurt. She says the guys treat her as an equal, but she has to be good to be respected half as much. She's doing extra exercises to improve, but she doesn't think she's getting better. They suggest rice. Harold is shocked to hear the news. They say he needs to keep Will calm and let them know if his symptoms change. Jack wishes Maya luck on telling them about the quarantine, but Maya says she's sharing responsibility. Jack says people are getting restless. Maya makes an announcement, telling them about a contagious illness and the quarantine. Tenney starts to panic and they have questions. Jack tells them it's bird flu. They start to worry. Reese thinks Will is the cause of it and Will starts to worry. Reese wants to leave anyway. He says he's not infected. He leads a group of people who want to leave and push Jack into the door. Maya gets everyone's attention and convinces them that trying to leave it a bad idea. Everyone's been exposed. They want to wait for the CDC because they don't want to infect anyone else. If they care, they need to wait. The People back off. Ryan and Pruitt look through the candidates. Pruitt likes one, but Ryan recognizes him. Pruitt thinks that means he's a cop, but he's actually a car thief. Dean and Ben are painting and talk about Sullivan. Dean asks Ben if he told Sullivan about Medic One. Ben's not sure he's going to do it and doesn't want to tell Sullivan. Ben asks if Dean's talking to Jack. Dean says not really. On the train, people are impatient and Will and Neil are getting worse. Away from Will, Harold explains that he hasn't seen Will a lot lately because his mother took him to Bashran. Harold asks if Will's going to be all right. Jack says the CDC will be there soon. Harold has noticed that Jack hasn't actually answered the question and wonders why. He looks at Jack and gets his answer. Painting is going well. Sullivan finds a picture of Travis and Michael and they talk about losing someone. Sullivan says they have that in common. They're survivors. He tells Travis about losing his wife. Jack has noticed Maya checking up after him. She admits that she's concerned he wasn't really ready to come back to work. She won a gold medal on a sprained ankle because she lied to everyone and said she was okay. Jack says they're different. She knows he was itching to get back into it the whole time he was gone. Just then, Neil starts coughing hard and collapses. They start an IV in Neil. His heartbeat is irregular, so they look for a painkiller to fix it and he stabilizes. Sarla says they're awesome. Sullivan starts dancing. The others look over and he says when you couldn't walk a month ago, when you hear a song that makes you want to move, you have to move. The others start to dance as well. Andy and Vic watch as Kat clenches her fists in rice to build her grip strength. She asks for more insider tips. They tell Kat to distinguish herself. Andy reads smoke. Vic has better breath control than anyone else Andy knows. Kat says she never thought about being a firefighter until the skyscraper fire. She was working in a cubicle writing code for dating apps and seeing the firefighters rush in made her want to do that. They inspired her to change her whole life. Sarla sits by Neil. She explains that they don't know each other. They just ride the same train every morning. She has a crush on him, but she's never spoken to him. Then he stopped being on the train. She missed him. But he's back. She told herself she'd work up the nerve to ask him out if he came back. She thinks Maya thinks that's crazy, but Maya just gives her Neil's hand and asks her to count the heartbeats. Ryan still can't believe Pruitt's planning to move. The neighborhood won't be the same. Pruitt says he got too complacent in that house. He wants new challenges. The house is just a comfy blanket and he's outgrown it. Will say it hurts him to breathe. He coughs hard and collapses. While Jack and Maya rush to work on him, Reese tries to sneak out of the car. Jack tells him not to leave and Kenneth tases Reese to stop him. Reese falls to the ground and doesn't stop shaking. With an additional patient, Jack enlists Kenneth's help to assess Reese. When Kenneth can't help, Jack leaves Will to check on him. He takes the monitor off Neil and puts it on Reese. He's in ventricular arrhythmia. They don't have medicine to help him. Jack has Kenneth watch the monitor and report changes. Jack goes back to Will and tells Maya they need medicine for Reese. Maya suggests collecting passengers' medications to see if they can use any of it to help him. Maya has them all hold out their medications. The CDC is still ten minutes away. Maya goes through Tenney's many medications. Reese flatlines and Neil stops breathing. Jack then says everyone needs to help. He hands out assignments. Sarla takes over CPR for Neil. Tenney brings the meds for Maya to look at. They find amiodorone and give it to Reese. Will needs blood, but they don't have any. Then he has the idea to use Harold, who confirms they're the same blood type. He quickly hooks Harold up to donate blood directly to his son. Will is hooked up and getting blood. Sarla says Neil's chest isn't rising. Reese is still in v-tach. Sarla thinks the bag is the problem. She tosses it aside and gives breaths directly. Jack has Harold give Will breaths and takes over Neil's care. Reese's rhythm normalizes and he wakes up saying he'll sue. Jack gets Neil breathing again. Will wakes up. The CDC has arrived and is setting up. Neil wakes up and Maya introduces him to Sarla, saying she saved his life. Harold says he thought the hardest part of the trip would be figuring out what to talk about, but he'll take that if Will's still around. They'll take it day by day. Jack and Maya prepare for decontamination. They don't mind because they're alive. Dr. Mukerji finds them and says they have positive results for bird flu in the two patients. They've tracked down nearly all the other passengers on their flight and are observing them, but hope they prevented a full-scale outbreak. Then she tells them their tests came back negative. Neil and Will have a good prognosis. They got lucky. She tells them they did good work and leaves. As they strip their clothes off, Maya notes what they did and tells Jack he did good work. He did do a lot of the heavy lifting. Jack says there was a moment when it felt like the walls were closing in. Before getting help, that would have triggered him, but today, he was able to handle it. He takes it day by day. Maya said that almost sounded like a thank you. He says thanks, even though she was still insensitive and annoying. He says he'll write her up for stealing medications from civilians. The guys arrive at the bar and Sullivan says the first round is on him. Dean tells the others he actually had a good time. Andy, Kat, and Vic come in behind them. Andy's dad calls and Vic tells her she should work on a different kind of strength like she told Kat. Ryan tells Andy she should get used to the idea of the house being sold, because Pruitt got good offers. Andy ignores him and goes to introduce Kat to Sullivan, saying she's station 19 material. They sit down to chat and Andy goes back to Ryan. Ryan asks if he's just Andy's comfy blanket. Andy goes to deny it, but sees the report about the subway outbreak on the news and leaves quickly. Andy hears the shower. She's about to go in, but remembers the boundaries they set. She knocks and asks Maya if she's okay. Maya says she's fine. She's been cleared, but she needed a shower. Andy says she'll get soup and then Maya need to tell her everything. Andy leaves and Maya turns around to kiss Jack again. Maya says he has to go because Andy will be back. But instead, they start kissing again. Cast S192x10AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x10BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x10RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x10JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x10VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x10RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x10TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x10DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x10MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x10PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x10Harold.png|Harold S192x10KathleenNoonan.png|Kathleen Noonan S192x10Reese.png|Reese S192x10Kenneth.png|Kenneth S192x10Tenney.png|Tenney S192x10Neil.png|Neil S192x10Sarla.png|Sarla S192x10DrMukerji.png|Dr. Mukerji S192x10Will.png|Will S192x10OldLady.png|Old Lady Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Lieutenant Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Guest Stars *Michael Welch as Harold *Lisseth Chavez as Kathleen Noonan *Jon Curry as Reese *David Barrera as Kenneth *Michelle Arthur as Tenney *Anthony Hill as Neil *Hina Khan as Sarla *Anjali Bhimani as Dr. Mukerji Co-Starring *Alexander G. Eckert as Will *April Adams as Old Lady Rescues Stalled Subway Train Maya and Jack were called out to the transit tunnel for an unknown medical emergency. They arrived to learn that a subway had malfunctioned and multiple passengers were injured in a minor fall. Once they boarded the car, they started treating the injuries, which all seemed minor. One of the injured was Will, who didn't want to let Maya check him out, but agreed when Maya asked directly. She examined him and asked about his cough, but his father didn't know how long he'd had it. Will coughed up blood and Maya noticed that he'd been on an international flight. He'd come from Bashran, in the middle east. Maya consulted with Jack and said she believed they were dealing with a contagious illness and needed to go on lockdown. They radioed out for CDC, which confirmed an outbreak of bird flu in Bashran and said they'd be on their way. They also noted that another passenger, Neil, had come in on the same flight. They talked to Will's father and explained the situation and then made an announcement to the whole car. While they were working, Maya told Jack that she believed he had lied about being fine to get back to work. The situation escalated when Neil's condition worsened and he collapsed on the floor. They put in an IV and used lidocaine to restore sinus rhythm. He stabilized, but then Will collapsed. While Maya and Jack were distracted, Reese tried to leave, but Kenneth, a security guard, used a taser on him, which set off a cardiac episode. He took the heart monitor off Neil and put it on Reese, which revealed ventricular arrhythmia. They didn't have anymore lidocaine to treat him, so Maya went through the Aid Car, asking the passengers to show her any medications they had. While she was working on that, Reese flatlined and Neil stopped breathing. Jack asked the passengers to help and handed out assignments. They were able to stabilize Reese, but realized Will needed blood. Desperate, Jack used Harold as a donor for his own son. After a rough moment, all the patients were stable. The CDC then arrived and set up decontamination so all the passengers could leave. Jack and Maya's tests showed that they weren't infected. Music "My Way" - The Powder Room "Weird Like We Do" - Mad Rapture "Who's Up?" - LunchMoney Lewis Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.55 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills S192x10-1.jpg S192x10-2.jpg S192x10-3.jpg S192x10-4.jpg S192x10-5.jpg S192x10-6.jpg S192x10-7.jpg S192x10-8.jpg S192x10-9.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x10BTS1.jpg S192x10BTS2.jpg S192x10BTS3.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes